My Prince Charming is a Motorcycle Cop
by Ponchygirl
Summary: For Sarah Gardener it has always been hard to fall in love. When she joins the CHP she goes crazy for one person. Will everything turn out ok for her and her "Prince Charming?"
1. Chapter 1

Sarah Gardener walked down the hall. She had just joined the CHP. She didn't know anyone there, except her cousin Barry Baricza. She was nervous, but excited at the same time. She'd always wanted to be a cop. As she walked into the briefing room, she was greeted by only one person. No one else was there. She was greeted by Bear.

"Hey, Sarah. How are you?"

"Pretty good, how 'bout you?"

"I'm great! Are you enjoying your first day here?"

"Its too soon to tell," Sarah replied. She took a seat next to Bear in the middle row.

"Ok, I'll introduce you to everybody when they start coming in. I think that might help you out a bit. Oh, that is Bonnie Clark right there," Bear said. "And that's Arthur Grossman," Bear added.

"Hi, Grossie, hey, Bonnie," Bear said waving at them.

"Hi, Bear. Who's the girlfriend?" Grossie asked.

"Her name is Sarah, she's my cousin," Bear replied.

"Hi, Sarah, you're new here right? I haven't seen you before," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, this is my first day as a CHP officer. I want to be a motorcycle cop, but I'm not ready yet," Sarah said.

"Oh good luck with that. I'm sure that you'll do great!" Bonnie said. She sat down in front of them. Pretty soon the room was filled with people. Then Getraer came in.

"That is Sgt. Getraer. I'm sure you have met him already."

"Yeah, he's nice," Sarah said. She didn't seem to sound honest when she said it.

"Hey, it's ok, Getraer is hard on everyone from time to time. He's still a good friend though." Bear said. As briefing started everything seemed fine. Then the door opened, and a dark haired officer (Ponch) started to sneak in. Sarah saw him, and instantly was distracted. She thought he was cute.

"Who is that?' She whispered to Bear.

"Ponch," Bear whispered back. Sarah stared at Ponch a little longer, but then her attention was brought back to briefing. Then she remembered. She had already told herself a million times, she was not gonna fall in love with another cop. She'd never fallen in love with anyone before, and she didn't want to be involved with a cop.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Briefing ended, and instantly Ponch was right behind Sarah. He thought she was gorgeous.

"Hi," he said with a huge smile. Sarah smiled back.

"Hi," she said. She suddenly felt a little shy. She wasn't sure what to say. She looked over at Bear. "Barry, he's talking to me," she whispered. Bear smiled,

"Hi, Ponch, this is Sarah. She's my cousin. She just joined the CHP. She wants to be a motorcycle cop. She is just in a cruiser right now," Bear said. Ponch smiled at her again.

"Hi, I'm Ponch," he said. He held out his hand for a hand shake. Sarah shook his hand. She didn't want to let go of his hand. She'd never felt this way before. It was like love at first sight for her. She smiled, and looked at him for a long time. She wished she knew what he was thinking. He was thinking the same about her. He was in love, and he didn't wanna let go of her hand either. So they were still shaking hands. Bear looked at them,

"Um, guys...are you gonna stop shaking hands?" Bear asked.

"Oh, sorry," Ponch said. He and Sarah both let go at the same time.

"Sorry, I feel like I'm making things awkward," Sarah said. She grabbed her things, and began to leave.

"Wait, Sarah," Ponch said, he reached out and touched her. She turned around,

"Yes, Ponch?" Sarah asked.

"You never made anything awkward. It was my fault. I'm good at that sometimes," Ponch said. The truth was he wasn't sure which one of them was being awkward. He thought he was, but then she kept saying she was. Normally it was easy to decide who was the one being awkward, but for some reason he was so confused right now.

"Ok," Sarah said. She looked over at Bear. "I think I should go now. I'm sorry, Ponch I would talk, but I'm with Barry today, and I think he wants to get going," Sarah said.

"Oh, ok," Ponch said. Sarah and Bear left then.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch sat on his motorcycle next to Jon. "Jon, I don't know what it was…It seemed like I just couldn't talk, and when I did I felt like I was being awkward. I've never felt that way before, and if I have, I don't remember it," Ponch said.

"Uh, Ponch, I'd say you're in love," Jon said.

"Jon, I know what it is like to be in love…." Ponch started to say.

"No, you know what it is like to see a pretty girl and want to take her on a date. You don't seem to know what it is like to truly be in love. True love brings awkwardness, and miscommunications," Jon said. Ponch stared at him for a long time.

"What?" Ponch asked, with wide eyes, and a raised eye brow.

"Believe me, Ponch true love is good. But it does have lots of strings attached," Jon said.

 _Meanwhile…_

Sarah sat in Bear's cruiser.

"I don't understand it, Barry," Sarah said.

"Understand what?"

"I can't describe the feeling that I had when I saw him. Then holding his hand…." Sarah began to say, then got lost in thought.

"Sarah, have you never experienced being in love?" Bear asked.

"Not exactly," Sarah replied. Bear looked at her.

"Wow, you must live a sheltered life," he teased. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Just 'cause I haven't fallen in love before, doesn't mean that I live a sheltered life," Sarah said.

"Ok," Bear said.

"Um, Barry, the truth is…I haven't fallen in love because I'm waiting for Prince Charming. If you know what I mean?"

"The right guy?" Bear asked.

"Yeah, I guess I read to many fairy tales when I was young. Now I am waiting for my prince charming too. Just like all those princesses," Sarah said. Bear looked at her for a second.

"That actually isn't that bad," he said. She looked at Bear,

"Really? You don't think it's weird or anything?"

"To be completely honest, it is kinda cute," he said. Sarah smiled.

"Hopefully I find my Prince Charming soon though. Mom won't get off my back about getting married." Sarah said. Bear looked at her.

"Are you serious?" He asked,

"Yeah, my brother got married, and ever since then that is all she ever talks about," Sarah replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I think that it shouldn't be that big of a deal," Bear said.

"Yeah," Sarah replied. Bear and Sarah were silent for a while.

"Ya know, you can at least be friends with Ponch. Maybe it will lead to something," Bear said.

"Yeah, but today was so awkward. I don't know if it was me, or him that caused the awkwardness," Sarah replied.

"To be completely honest, for me, you both were being awkward," Bear said.

"Thanks a lot, Barry," Sarah said.

"Hey, you wanted to know," Bear replied.

"I guess you're right. I'll try to do better next time I see him," Sarah said.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah and Bear walked into the CHP building, and were soon greeted by Ponch and Jon.

"Hi, it is about time for lunch," Ponch said. Sarah smiled,

"Yeah it is, isn't it?" She said.

"Yep," Ponch said. _"Crap, Ponch you are not doing any better than last time you talked to her,"_ Ponch thought.

"Um, did you wanna join me and Jon for lunch?" Ponch asked.

"Sure," Sarah replied. She looked and saw that Bear and Jon were in the report room.

"Um, should we go in there?" She asked.

"No, Bear and Jon can work on the reports. Its fine, I wanna get to know you," Ponch said Sarah smiled.

"Do you wanna go get a cup of coffee or something?" Ponch asked.

"I wouldn't mind a soda, but coffee isn't my thing," Sarah replied. Ponch smiled at her,

"Ok," he said. They walked to the break room together.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Ponch is in love," Jon finally said to Bear.

"So is Sarah," Bear replied.

"Ponch thinks he is making things awkward for them."

"Sarah feels the same about herself," Bear replied. Jon was silent.

"I think they are both madly in love. How much you wanna bet they will be dating soon," Grossie said taking a seat.

"No bets, Grossie," Jon said.

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't want to bet on something like this," Jon said. Bear agreed.

"Ok," Grossie finally said. He got up and started to leave.

"You're not upset are you?" Jon asked.

"Course not," Grossie replied with a smile. As Grossie left, Jon once again began to talk to Bear.

"Has Sarah ever been in love?"

"Never," Bear said.

"Ok, I think maybe Ponch is the best person for her then. I mean, if she's never been in love...being with Ponch is the best thing for any girl. At least that is what I've heard from lots of people," Jon said.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch handed Sarah a soda.

"Thanks," Sarah said. She smiled at Ponch for a while. They sat there in silence staring at each other.

"Hey, Sarah, do you wanna have dinner with me tonight?" Ponch asked.

"Dinner, where?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I would love to cook for you," Ponch said.

"So, your place?" Sarah asked.

"Sure," Ponch said.

"I guess," Sarah said.

"You don't seem too thrilled," Ponch said. He was starting to feel like maybe he was asking to early.

"Oh, I'm really jazzed. I just am good at hiding my excitement, so I don't squeal," Sarah said.

"Oh, I think I understand," Ponch said. He smiled at her. "I can't wait for tonight. Do you like tacos?"

"Like them? I love them!" Sarah said.

"Ok, I'll make tacos then," Ponch said. Sarah smiled.

"Sounds good," She replied. The once again were silent for a bit.

"Oh, what time should I come?" Sarah asked.

"Uh, somewhere between six thirty and seven," Ponch said.

"Ok, and I'll bring a dessert," Sarah said.

"You sure?" Ponch asked.

"Of course! If you are gonna show off your cooking skills. I'll show off my baking skills," Sarah said. Ponch smiled.

"Alright, I can't wait," Ponch replied.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, you wanna go hang out at the bowling alley tonight?" Bear asked Sarah. Knowing very well she loved bowling, and rarely ever said no to it.

"Sorry, Barry I've got plans," Sarah said.

"Oh really, what are you doing?" Bear asked.

"I'm gonna be with Ponch tonight," Sarah said.

"Ooh, good luck," Bear said.

"Good luck?"

"Yeah, it's a date isn't it?" Bear asked.

"Well I guess so," Sarah replied.

 _Meanwhile….._

"Hey, do you think you could cook any faster? Sarah should be here anytime now," Ponch talked to the taco meat. It didn't respond, of which was a good thing. Ponch was starting to get nervous. He hated when the food wasn't ready when people showed up. He was really good at hiding the fact he hated it though. Soon he heard the door bell ring.

"If that is her, you are in big trouble," Ponch said to the meat. He walked over and answered the door.

"Hi, Sarah!" Ponch greeted with a smile.

"Hi," Sarah said.

"So, the food is almost ready," Ponch said.

"Cool," Sarah said. She came in. "Ok, so I told you I'd show off my baking skills. So, I brought some store bought cookies," Sarah said. Ponch smiled,

"You don't bake do you?" He asked.

"Not much, I don't think I'm that good at it."

"Well, I'm sure you are great," Ponch said. He took one of the cookies out of the container. He took a bite. "These are amazing! how'd you learn to bake that good?" He said. They both laughed.

"You're funny," Sarah said.

"Thanks," Ponch replied. He went back over to check on the meat. This time it was done. "Ok, everything is ready," Ponch said. He lead Sarah over to the table. There were two plates set out, and everything looked perfect. There were even candles lit.

"Awe, Ponch this is so nice. You didn't have to do this," Sarah said.

"Of course I did. I love you, I had to make sure this was special for you," Ponch said. Sarah was filled with joy. No one ever loved her this much. Ponch brought over the taco meat. He set it in the middle of the table.

"Ok, we can eat when you are ready," he said.

"Cool beans," Sarah said. Ponch smiled.

 _Meanwhile…._

After they finished eating, Ponch was cleaning up the table.

"I can help with that," Sarah said. She began to help him clear the table.

"You don't need to…." Ponch began to say.

"It's ok, I don't mind. I kind of enjoy cleaning when I do it with a nice person," Sarah said. Ponch smiled.

"Ok," he said. He and Sarah worked on washing dishes, and cleaning the table. Once everything was done they sat down on the couch together.

"You know, you are a lot of fun," Ponch told her.

"Thanks, you are too," She said.

"Sorry if I ever make things awkward, it's just… well to be completely honest with you. I've never truly been in love. Sure I have liked girls, and went out with them. I guess I just wasn't truly in love," Ponch said.

"I understand. This may seem silly, but I've never fallen in love either. I've never dated someone or anything. I guess I read so many fairy tales as a young girl, that I started to wait for my Prince Charming...like the princesses did."

"That isn't weird at all. It's kinda cute to think about," Ponch replied.

"Well, I don't ever wanna rush things, and I certainly don't want to make you feel like you have to be with me. But I think I found my Prince Charming. My Prince Charming is a motorcycle cop," Sarah said. Ponch's smile got bigger.

"I knew from the second we met, you were a keeper," Ponch said. Sarah smiled at him. The rest of the evening the spent talking to each other, and dancing together. Sarah and Ponch were slowly dancing to the song "I Just Called To Say I Love You." By Stevie Wonder, when they realized it was late.

"Oh, it's about one A.M," Ponch said. Sarah looked at him. They were about the same height she didn't have to look up much. He was 5'9 she was 5'8 ½.

"I should get going. You can keep the cookies by the way," she said.

"Ok, thanks," Ponch said.

"You're welcome," Sarah replied she grabbed her things, and began to leave.

"Hey wait, can I walk you out to your car?" Ponch asked.

"Sure," Sarah said. Ponch walked Sarah out to her car.

"I guess we have to say good bye," he said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll see you at work tomorrow," Sarah said. They hugged each other. Ponch kissed her on the forehead. She had told him earlier, that she was saving her first kiss for her wedding day. He thought that was cool. Then it would be even more special to her.

 _To Be Continued_


	5. Chapter 5

The next few months were getting better and better. Now it was almost impossible to see Ponch and Sarah apart from each other when they were at work. (Except when they were out on patrol.) Jon thought it was nice although at the same time, he wished they would back off a little. Jon barely ever got to talk to Ponch. He was always either talking to Jon about Sarah, or talking to her. If they would've known that Jon wanted to talk to them they would let him join in the conversation. But he never said anything. He let them talk, he just talked to someone else. Ponch and Sarah would sit together in the back row during briefing. Sometimes Sarah would draw a picture of Getraer, just for the fun of it. He was always a stick man in her pictures, because she couldn't draw real people very well. Ponch always found those pictures amusing. Ponch and Sarah almost spent a lot of time in Getraer's office, in trouble. Sarah was now a motorcycle cop, and could join Ponch from time to time. When she did, they ended up both not going exactly by the book when they caught speeders or criminals. They tried not to let anyone know, but Jon was around too, and sometimes people just found out. They had to be completely truthful in their reports to. Neither one of them liked to write reports. Sarah loved to write, but writing reports wasn't her cup of tea. She and Ponch would do the reports together. Sometimes they were able to convince Jon to do it for them. Everything seemed to be amazing for them. Nothing could ever go wrong.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Um, Frank, Sarah can you two step into my office please?" Getraer asked.

"Sure Sarge," Ponch replied. He and Sarah both went into the office. They closed the door behind them, just in case.

"Ok, I know this may come as a shock to you two, but you get in trouble a lot," Getraer said.

"Really? I never thought it was that much," Sarah said. She and Ponch smiled at each other. They both thought that was funny.

"Well, I've been given orders to make sure that you two don't work together too much. The captain doesn't like to see you in trouble all the time.

"Oh, Sarge, about that, we were gonna talk to you," Ponch said.

"What?" Getraer asked.

"I was wanting a shift change," Sarah replied.

"Why?" Getraer asked.

"Um, well…." Sarah looked over at Ponch.

"We are engaged," Ponch told Getraer.

"You are? When did this happen?"

"Last night," Sarah replied.

"Congratulations." Getraer said. He was so happy for both of them. He was actually expecting that to happen sometime.

 _Meanwhile….._

The day of the wedding, Sarah had butterflies in her stomach. She was excited, but at the same time she was super nervous.

"It's ok, don't be nervous. This is gonna be fun," her mom said to her.

"You're right, why am I so nervous. I've finally met the guy of my dreams. And we are getting married. I am marrying my Prince Charming," Sarah said. She had tears of joy in her eyes. She had always dreamed of the moment when she'd be dressed in a nice white wedding dress, with her hair perfect, and ready to be with someone for the rest of her life. What better person to be with than Frank Poncherello.

As her dad walked her down the aisle she began to be filled with even more joy.

"With him forever, what a dream come true," she said quietly to herself.

THE

END


End file.
